


Always Lead You Home

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, 物品视角拟人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 过了几天，莫莉在我身上加了一根新的指针，叫“哈利”。
Relationships: Not A Romance - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Always Lead You Home

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：物品视角拟人，韦斯莱夫人的大钟，韦斯莱家亲情向。算是In Time Gone By的续，这次有刀了哦，大家都懂。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

自从金妮的指针也去了“学校”，家里冷清了好多。对亚瑟来说差别大概小一些，他白天大部分时间还是得去工作；可是莫莉就难过了。现在她每天都要喂那些鸡十几遍，我很担心等不到孩子们放假回家，鸡们就撑死了。

就像我从前说的，除了购买日用品和看望工作的孩子，莫莉几乎从不离开家。她的指针都快锈在轴上了，转动它得多花三倍的力气。没人给我安装移动的功能，所以我讨厌家里没有人能把我搬来搬去，但自从家里又开始只剩下莫莉，我反而希望她能不时出去一会儿。看着她茫然地打扫卫生，真叫钟难过。

为什么孩子们的个子变大了，就非得去上学、工作不可呢？难道是怕房子里装不下吗？

不过孩子们不在也有好的地方，亚瑟和莫莉终于可以肆无忌惮地做些黏黏糊糊的事了，之前他们一直是要小心翼翼地避开孩子们的。唔，这些时候他们总是很快乐的样子，我却感觉有点不得劲儿，奇怪。

有一天，金妮的指针突然跳到了“致命危险”，我放声大叫，吓坏了莫莉。她从火炉里把亚瑟叫回来，他们商量了一会儿，写了封加急信——寄加急信可是很贵的。过了一个小时，火炉里冒出来一个跟莫莉特别不一样的女巫，三言两语就把他们都拉进火炉带走了。莫莉慌得连我都没带上。

他俩的指针前所未见地跳到了“学校”，我一个钟躺在客厅里孤零零地等着，外边的天空渐渐完全黑透了，然后，金妮的指针又跳回了“学校”。

我没叫，没人听我叫什么？

亚瑟的指针先回了“工作”，接着莫莉和金妮连指针带人也回了家，金妮看起来非常害怕，这很不好，但既然她回了家，总会好的。

过了几天，莫莉在我身上加了一根新的指针，叫“哈利”。

我不喜欢它。

哈利的黑头发在陋居格格不入，他像是个好孩子，却也像是个经常会把自己和别人的指针掰到“致命危险”的孩子。每个人都说他是英雄，金妮每天都要说好多遍；但英雄对一口钟来说没意义，他给我的家人带来麻烦，我就讨厌他。

听说是他使得其他人的指针十多年都没有转到“致命危险”以后，我没有那么讨厌他了，但还是看他不爽。

哼，反正也没有人在乎可怜的老钟的意见。

亚瑟的指针继续一圈圈地转着，孩子们的指针在学校的在学校，在工作的在工作，偶尔才到“路上”或者“家”。珀西也去“工作”之后，莫莉出门的时候变多了，偶尔会给自己和亚瑟买些好吃的或者大概是很漂亮的衣服，似乎是因为孩子们陆续独立生活所以花销变少了。看着她照镜子的样子，我觉得，孩子们去工作或许也不错。反正不管是工作还是学校，都是不在家。

哈利这小子不出我所料，老是把自己的指针搞到“致命危险”，后来他的指针再转过去，我都懒得叫唤了。嘿，反正他总会平平安安再出现的。

可是从某天起，好像大家的指针都更频繁地往“致命危险”去了，中间我还搬了次家，去到一个比陋居大但是很难看的房子。房子的主人绝对是个邋遢鬼，像莫莉这么勤快的人，才不会允许那么多的脏东西存在于自己的房子里，尤其是那个满嘴恶心话的小精灵，呸。莫莉应该用肥皂洗它的嘴。

那个时候开始，莫莉看我的表情越来越担忧和恐惧，我觉得，或许，讨厌的日子又要回来了。

坏日子到来的第一个征兆，就是我周围来来往往的人也变多了，我才知道，原来除了不是红头发的人，还有不长雀斑的人呢。他们都是“凤凰社”的，这是个新词儿，根据我的推断，这个词是想打伏地魔的意思。

我脑中（我就是有脑子！）迅速列出这么一个等式：打伏地魔=可能打不赢=指针会转到致命危险。

打什么呀，都给我回陋居吃饭！

唉，可是我没有发言功能，更没有发言权。

为了让坏日子尽快结束，我决定贡献自己的一份力量。嗯，就从讨厌伏地魔做起。

我还是拿亚瑟指针的转动计算时间，但它老往“致命危险”跳，弄得我都算不准了。总之马马虎虎过了几个月吧，亚瑟的指针又跳到了“致命危险”，接着去了“医院”。致命危险我都快习惯了，但医院可太太太不好了，莫莉生弗雷德和乔治的时候就去了医院，听说她差点没回来。

呸呸呸，都怪伏地魔。

接下来是哈利、罗恩和金妮，他们的指针同时跳到了“致命危险”，然后再没回去过。夏天开始，所有人的指针都停在“致命危险”了——除了查理，他还在“工作”，好像是因为他在国外的缘故。要是到国外指针他们的指针就能离开“致命危险”，唔，我也可以勉为其难地搬个家啦。

他们没搬家，谢天谢地，也没把我再弄回那所破房子。聪明如我很快找到了新的计算时间的方式：亚瑟出门上班和回来的时候，指针会往“路上”跳一跳，跳两次就是一天。

过了大半年，哈利又来了陋居，然后是其他的好多人，多得我都数不清了。他们中大部分都没进房子（否则房子就要挤爆啦），而是在外边扎帐篷，吵吵闹闹地“结婚”，但莫莉很开心，所以大概是好事吧。这些人来得快走得也快，两三天就全消失了。

他们消失那天，还来了几个很不礼貌的家伙，说话非常粗鲁，吓坏了莫莉。恶，肯定是伏地魔的人。

有一小会儿，比尔的指针跳到了“家”，可是他不在陋居。

这就是“结婚”的意思吗？

他的脸也变得跟从前完全不一样了，是因为他又长大了？

大家的指针持续待在“致命危险”，即便已经几个月了，这仍很难适应，但我挺得住。虽然每次结果都一样，莫莉还老是来看我，这些坏日子比之前的还坏，上一次至少孩子们都在她和我能看见的地方，可是这次，我好久好久都没有看到他们了。

从某天开始，我彻底没法计算时间了，因为亚瑟没再出门。他、莫莉、金妮、弗雷德、乔治都没再出去，但他们的指针也都回了“家”；比尔的也一样，我想他在他的家；哈利和罗恩的指针则指向“路上”，天知道他们在哪儿。坏日子没结束，因为陋居的人脸上总是带着莫莉看我时的那种表情，可这样总比之前好多了，至少他们在家呢。亚瑟说有“赤胆忠心咒”在，他们就是安全的，那我觉得能一直这样下去，也不是什么坏事。

天不遂钟愿，那天清晨哈利和罗恩的指针突然转到了“致命危险”，我没叫可莫莉还是第一个发现了，她叫来了家里的其他人，大伙儿团团转。傍晚不知道为什么他们又高兴起来了，弗雷德和乔治鼓捣他们的收音机，嚷嚷他俩打劫了古灵阁什么的。指针都转过这么多圈了，我还是不太懂人类，家人出去打劫通常是值得庆祝的事吗？不过我还是没有见过很多人类，韦斯莱们也不怎么打劫。

乔治和弗雷德鼓捣完收音机后没有多久，我家里的人就都消失了。莫莉忘了带上我，我希望能提醒她带上，可是我没有那个功能。

然后除查理外，所有人的指针都跳到了“致命危险”。我这里说的所有人，是亚瑟，莫莉，比尔，珀西，弗雷德，乔治，罗恩，金妮，哈利。我知道查理在罗马尼亚，他的指针指向“工作”，可是我不知道其他人在哪。惊恐击败了懒惰，我躺在餐桌上放声尖叫发出警报，没有人把我拿起来。连莫莉都在致命危险中，当然不会有人来看我了。

后来弗雷德的指针回到了“家”。

当所有人的指针都指向“致命危险”时，我还以为发生了全世界最可怕的事。可那个时候我意识到，最可怕的事情是：没有出现很多人和欢笑的情况下，我的家人的指针回到了“家”，我却没有看到他们。

亚瑟、莫莉、比尔、珀西、乔治、罗恩、金妮的指针回到家时，我叫得比任何时候都要凄厉，我实在太害怕了，我不在乎我身上该死的指针了，我想要他们就在我面前，带着担忧恐惧喜悦看我，就像莫莉曾经无数次做过的那样。我希望我的家人牵挂彼此就像我牵挂他们，我希望我能对他们所有人有用，告诉他们谁即将回家。

这次金妮先出现了，又脏又累，困惑不解，因为我还是在尖叫。

然后是莫莉，她的表情我从来没见到过，但我希望它永远永远都不会再出现了。

“妈，它怎么了？”金妮的嗓子很哑，和她病了的时候很像。我希望她没有病。

“它知道。”莫莉轻声说，她听起来也像病了。

接下来我又陆续见到了亚瑟、比尔、查理、珀西、乔治、罗恩、哈利，他们都带着莫莉脸上那种表情，而且我没有看到弗雷德。

我数了三遍，没有弗雷德。

我希望我可以哭。

往后的日子里，我家人们的指针一直在“工作”“路上”“家”之间来回转动，除了弗雷德，他的指针静静停留在“家”的地方，同莫莉的一起，生锈生根。

哈利还是一样叫人不省心，指针时常往“致命危险”跑，还拖上罗恩的一起。但我决定原谅他，我开始明白，他是为了让其他人的指针永远不会转到“致命危险”。我只希望能导致他们的指针转到“致命危险”的原因永远地从世界上消失。

后来指针越来越多了，芙蓉、维克托娃、安吉丽娜、詹姆、赫敏……莫莉只得加长了轴，以免放不下。她的头发变白了，动作逐渐迟缓，干一会儿活，就得停下捶捶腰背。我身上的裂纹也越来越多，新指针成了沉重的负担，我意识到，终有一天指针的转动会彻底停止，不是因为任何一个人，而是因为我无法再继续下去。

人类好像管这叫“死亡”。

我能拥有这个词吗？我是技艺与魔法的造物，也具备灵魂吗？我停止之后，能够去往跟弗雷德、跟所有其他人一样的地方吗？

我不知道，但我已经决定了，等到那一天来临，我要把所有人的指针都拨回“家”去。我花了一辈子展示家人们的去向，但我唯一真正想要的，是与他们所有人在一起。

（全文完）


End file.
